Men Of War
by Ctrl-Dalt-Delete
Summary: My name is Marcus Jackson, I'm a sergeant in the 1st Australian Commando Regiment, Echo Squad and I am a survivor.
1. Chapter 1

**Men Of War**

**Hey guys, I wrote this story starting off as just a plot bunny gnawing its way through my head, so I decided to write it down. I own nothing but my own characters. Enjoy the first chapter.**

Out of 100 men, 10 shouldn't even be there, 80 are just targets, 9 are the real fighters, and we are lucky to have them, for they make the battle. Ah but the one, one is a WARRIOR and he will bring the others back- Heraclitus

"Unconfirmed reports of meteors landing off the coast of major cities..."

" A cruise liner has gone missing off the coast of Japan in the wake of the massive meteor shower..."

"We have lost contact with New York, Tokyo and Cape Town... "

"We are seeing.. Uh shadowy uh shadowy figures coming out of the water an-"

Enemy Contact Minus 24 hours

Marcus Jackson woke up gasping for breath, sweating profusely from his nightmare. His dog ran through the open door and jumped on his bed.

"Milo ugh, really dog?" He asked, pushing the Black Labrador off his bed. "okay okay I'm up you mangy mutt." He stumbled into the kitchen, pouring some dog biscuits into the dog bowl at the end of the bench. As he walked into the living room he accidentally kicked the edge of the couch, bruising his toe.

"Ah motherfucker!" he yelped, quickly waking up. "This fucking couch."

Marcus flopped onto the couch and turned the TV on. The News channel was playing its sport section (The Titans going down 12-4 to the Broncos as the Broncos continue their winning streak)

"This meteor shower was something we would have seen months if not years before but the anomaly appeared in just 24 hours." The Newscaster droned as the story changed.

Marcus' phone began to buzz urgently.

" What's up mate?" Marcus asked after seeing the Caller-ID

"Get your ass to base man, we got problems."Jordan Tomas, Marcus's best friend & squad mate replied.

"Seriously? What for, this meteor shower?" Marcus questioned.

"Hell man, I only found out 10 minutes ago, I dunno man." Jordan said

"I'll get their ASAP okay?" Marcus called hanging up, running for his bedroom.

He ran into his closet and grabbed his everyday camos and green beret. He quickly pinned his badge to his chest, a silver combat knife surrounded by a golden boomerang engraved with the motto "Strike Swiftly". As he ran for the back door, grabbing the keys to his '69 Holden Monaro.

"Milo, stay boy!" He called over his shoulder as he ran out the door. As he parked his car in the car park outside the Canungra Barracks. Marcus jogged over to his 6 man barracks and walked into his permanent bunk room, only used in the few weeks before being deployed, or if the neighbours were throwing a party.

"Jord, you here man?" Marcus called out

" Yeah man, me and Stevo are in the locker room." Jordan called back

Marcus walked into the locker room and greeted 'Stevo'

"Hey mate, how you been?" Marcus asked

"Good mate till I had to come in for this shitshow" Steve Thompson replied.

"So, what's up, why are we getting called in?" Jordan asked, lighting his cigarette.

" My guess is that we'll be helping the NonOps evacuate the civvies from the Coast so they don't panic." Steve replied.

"Probably Evac the bigwigs from the government first." Marcus exclaimed

"Knock Knock" a voice called, coming from the door to the barracks.

"Mopey is that you?" Stevo called, elbowing Jordan as they chuckled from the nickname.

"Fuck off mate" Mitchell Pope replied, giving them the single finger salute.

"We're just winding yah up mate" Jordan replied, noticing the paper in Mitchell's hands. "What's that mate?"

"This'd be our orders, the CO just handed em to me. We gotta get geared up, full kit, and meet him at the trucks." Mitch replied

"Hang on a second, we're taking full kit for an Evac, what's this shit?" Steve replied

"We'll find out soon enough, I guess" Marcus replied

Marcus then walked over to his locker and pulled his dress shirt over his head when Jordan whistled.

"Damn man, is that a new one?" He asked

"What?" Marcus replied

"Your fucking tat man "

Marcus ducked his head, embarrassed slightly.

"Got it just after we got back" he claimed. The tattoo was two scythes crossed underneath a skull with flames for eyes. Under the scythes were the words 'Stay low, move fast, kill first, die last, one shot, one kill, no luck, all skill.'

"That's sick as man!" Mitch called strapping his holster to his waste. Marcus pulled his combat shirt on and clipped his vest on over the top. He then changed his pants and strapped his leg holster just above his right leg. He then slipped his tactical helmet over his head and turned on his combat radio.

"Testing testing" he muttered into the mic.

"Reading you loud and clear yah great big wanker" Steven called back, laughing as Marcus flipped him the bird. Marcus then unlocked the arms locker and grabbed his rifle, an M4A1 Carbine with a M68 CCO sight, an AN/PEQ-2A visible Laser/Infrared Designator mounted on the top rail, a Foregrip mounted on the bottom rail and a tactical flashlight, mounted on the right hand side rail, leaving the left hand side rail clear. He cleared the breach four times to makes sure the firing mechanism was smooth and he slung the lanyard over his shoulder. He then reached into the arms locker and grabbed his side arm, a Heckler & Koch 9MM USP. He repeated his check of the breach with the USP and strapped it into his leg-holster. They then formed up and went outside.

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Men Of War, Favourite, Follow and Review for more.**

**Ctrl-Dalt-Delete (Novice Writer)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi and welcome to Men of War Chapter 2, hope you enjoy. Remember I own nought but my characters.**

As Marcus's group walked into the loading bay, they spotted their regiment's CO, Colonel James "Hot Rod" Sandecker shouting orders to the rest of the soldiers. His strict nature caused the soldiers to come up with an alternate call sign, 'Ram Rod' although none said it to his face.

"Alpha through Delta squads, load up at the front of the convoy!" He ordered, before spotting Marcus's squad.

" Echo squad, front and centre!" He yelled.

"He seems pissed." Jordan muttered out the side of his mouth.

"You would be too if you had to put up with us." Stevo whispered back.

"You got something to share son?!" Sandecker yelled

"Sir no sir!" Stevo replied.

"Then sit down and listen. Now, at 0100 hours this morning we saw those meteors through the Hubble telescope. They were traveling so fast that we didn't see them before they were close, as usually we would have spotted them months ago. They appear metallic in nature. One major thing that we now know is that they are slowing down before they are entering our atmosphere. The meteors will land off the east & west coasts of Australia in 26 minutes. Your squad will be deployed in the Gold Coast, to Evac the civvies and stop any panic. Echo will be deployed via convoy to Wave St, and you will patrol 2 blocks in a north-south pattern. Your call sign for this mission will be Dragon. Sgt Jackson, you will be Dragon Actual. The Convoy will continue south and drop off other squads. You are a special forces group, not a taxi service, so you will not be taking anyone back to the FOB, which is being set up at Firth Park. From now on this is a Combat Situation, head over to the ammunition depot to get your gear, then load up in a truck.

Marcus and his group walked over to the depot, cracking jokes back and forth.

"Get you munitions and move outside to the convoy!" The Quartermaster(I think) yelled

Marcus walked over to the ammo bench and grabbed 6 STANAG Mags, each holding 30 rounds of 5.56 mm Full Metal Jacket bullets. He also grabbed 3 smoke grenades, 1 red smoke grenade 1 green smoke grenade and 1 purples more grenade. He then grabbed 4 USP 9mm magazines each holding 15 rounds. Finally he grabbed 2 M67 Impact Fragmentation Grenades.

"You guys set?" Marcus asked, turning away from his weapon.

" I'm cocked, locked and ready to fuck shit up" Stevo joked as the rest of the squad looked at each other, amused.

"Let's just go." Mitchell said, walking over to the MTVR.

As they drove into over the crest of the hill they got their first view of the skyline, tall skyscrapers with the Q1 the tallest of the lot.

Stevo switched comms to their designated squads channel.

" Why we rolling out with the NonOps?" He asked.

"Cuz we were ordered to now shut ya trap." Marcus replied. As the convoy approached the outskirts they saw the flood of people leaving the city, heading for high ground.

"Look at this, all this for a meteor shower." One of the NonOps said, spitting at his boots. They sat in the truck watching the refugees when a huge boom sounded and a fireball flew overhead.

"-the fuck was that"

"-fuckin loud"

Marcus leaned forward and tapped the driver.

"What was that?" He asked.

"That was one of the meteors, we gotta hurry up." The driver replied.

About 5 minutes later they arrived at the turnoff to Wave Street. The driver applied the brakes and called into the back "Echo squad, Dismount!"

Marcus, Jordan, Mitchell and Stevo all jumped out of the back of the truck as it began to pull away.

"Staggered column formation, normal spread." Marcus ordered

"Aye Sgt!" Stevo called sarcastically.

"Shove it smart ass" Marcus chuckled "Now c'mon, we gotta clear these two blocks, we'll start with this set of apartments." As they filed into the building, Marcus called out to the squad "Mopey you take this floor, Stevo you got floor 2, Jordy you get floor 3 and I'll take floor 4, we'll rendezvous on the roof, you got 10 minutes." Marcus jogged over to the stairs and started taking them 2 at a time all the way up to his floor, as he walked out of the stairwell another massive boom sounded, shaking the building.

" Damn, that was close" he muttered under his breath. He walked over to room #1 and knocked on the door, "Australian Army, if you're in their you need to open up." he said. Hearing no answer he pounded on the door and repeated the phrase.

"Guess there's no one home." He said, continuing his sweep.

All the rooms were clear until he got to room #10.

"Australian Army, if you're in their you need to open up." He called, pounding on the door. Just as he was about to give up, a man opened the door.

"Why are you here" the man asked peering at Marcus.

"We are evacuating everyone near the shoreline in case of a tidal wave." Marcus replied.

"There have been quite a few meteor strikes and as of yet no tidal wave." The man argued

"I'm just doing my job sir, please evacuate now. " Marcus replied evenly.

"I'm going, I'm going" man replied moving past Marcus into the hall and walking down the stairs. Marcus shook his head and walked up the stairs to the roof, and as he was waiting for the rest of his squad, he pulled out his RangePRO Laser rangefinder, and peered towards the beach. At first all he could see was monstrous waves pounding the shore line, courtesy of another meteor landing off the coast but then he noticed figures, walking in columns, coming out of the surf. The figures had fat bulbous heads, spindly arms, the left arm growing quite bulky at the 'elbow' but the other arm stayed spindly. They were tall, quite tall and their legs were the same as their arms except they stayed narrow.

"Whatcha looking at Sarge?" Jordan said, surprising Marcus.

"I dunno man, have a look and tell me what you think of it" he replied, passing Jordan the Rangefinders.

"What the hell is that?!" Jordan yelped peering down the rangefinders.

"Dunno but they're still down by the beach." Marcus replied.

"Do you reckon we should report this to HQ?" Jordan asked, as Steve and Mitch walked onto the roof.

"Report what?" The both asked.

"Something's down in the surf walking in from the sea." Marcus replied.

"Really?" They both asked again.

"Shut up for a second, I'm gonna report to HQ" Marcus ordered as he switched to command channel. "Courthouse this is Dragon Actual, come in over"

"Dragon Actual this is Courthouse go ahead over" a voice crackled back over the radio.

"We have eyes on movement on the beach please advise over" Marcus replied

"Dragon Actual, repeat your last, did you say movement on the beach?" The voice questioned as static crackled through the airwaves.

"Must be the tall buildings." Jordan muttered aloud.

"Dragon Actual, this is Courthouse can you confirm movement in the beach?" Courthouse asked.

"Courthouse I have confirmed movement on the beach and whatever they are, they're moving into the city." Marcus reported, looking around at the skyscrapers.

"Dragon Actual, hold at current position and standby for more infor-" As they were listening to their orders another voice came through the radio.

"THIS IS THUNDER 2, THUNDER ACTUAL IS DOWN, WE ARE TAKING HEAVY FIRE FROM UNKNOWN ENEMY, THEY' RE USING TH-" and just as soon as the voice cut on the air it cut out again.

**Hope you enjoyed, Review, Follow and Favourite for more.**

**Ctrl-Dalt-Delete **


End file.
